


Damn it Barry, stop chewing on the couch.

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Mythological!AU [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Gen, Mermaid!Iris, Myth!AU, Werewolf!Barry, Werewolf!Caitlin, barry on the day of the full moon is great, mortal!joe, werewolf!cisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The full moon is the worst time for Barry and Iris, well Barry wolfs (or puppys?) out and Iris gets all moody it's best to leave the two of them alone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn it Barry, stop chewing on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just a headcanon for barryalin on tumblr but I decided to make a fic to go along with it. So here's the fic. Enjoy.

"Oh shit." Joe said as Barry began acting puppyish on the day of the full moon.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee!" Barry exclaimed, bouncing around the living room like a small child, "Where’s the coffee?!"

"No coffee," Joe said, "why don’t you just calm down a bit?"

"But I want coffee!" Barry whimpered.

"No. Coffee." Joe said with a sigh, "How about some nice calming decaf tea?"

"But  _coffeeeeee_!” Barry squealed, deciding to start jumping on the couch.

"Barry, will you  _get off the couch_?!” Joe demanded.

"Coff-coff- _coffeee_!” Barry squealed, ignoring Joe’s demands and continuing to jump on the couch.

"Right, I’m just going to go make that calming tea now." Joe said heading towards the kitchen, " _Don’t. Chew. On. Anything._ ”

Barry was able to listen to this order for five minutes before he found a fray in one of the pillows and began to pull at it and chew on it.

” _Barry Allen_!” Joe yelled when he saw Barry chewing on a pillow, “You had _one_  task!”

Barry glanced up at Joe, the pillow still in his mouth, not saying anything.

Joe sighed, “That’s it, I’m calling Caitlin and Cisco.”

"Will they bring coffeeeeee?"  Barry asked, letting the pillow go.

"No Barry, no coffee." Joe said, picking up the phone.  

Barry whimpered, “But coffeee.”

Joe sighed, holding up a finger to silence Barry while he was on the phone.

"Caitlin? Yes, it’s Joe, Iris’s father, yes um, Barry," Joe glanced at Barry who was backed to chewing on the pillow, "um Barry’s expearancing…. some… wolf things… uh he’s chewing on my pillows. Uh yes that would be nice, oh sure."

Barry glanced up at Joe as he hung up, “Coffee?”

"I’m going to take you to Iris, okay?" Joe said.

"Coffee?" Barry repeated.

"No coffee." Joe replied.

Barry whimpered, “Can I bring pillow?”

Joe sighed, “ _Fine_. But  _just_  that  _one_. Now c’mon boy.”

Barry smilled, picking up the pillow with his teeth and followed Joe out to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the fic, please leave comments and kudos. :)


End file.
